leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChickenRave/Leccan, the Geared Servant
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Leccan, the Geared Servant is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 100 |cost = |costtype = energy |cooldown = }} | }} |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = energy |cooldown = }} | }} |cost = ENERGY PER SECOND |costtype = }} | }} |leveling2 = |range = 50 |cost = |costtype = energy |cooldown = }} | }} Lore Leccan came to the League of Legends quite surprisingly, asking everyone where Orianna was. The young woman refers herself as her younger sister, daughter of Corin Reveck, who wants to talk with the Lady of Clockwork because she misses her. Acnowledging the fact that Orianna will never leave this place, Leccan decided she might as well play with her while trying to bring back her memories, unaware of the fact that the one she cherished so much is only a creation from her father. Begging Viktor to become her machine in exchange of becoming her sworn servant, her wish was granted and the woman claimed to be happy to become a machine like her dear sister. Quotes Upon selection *"Good choice." Attacking *"Violence is a fair price." *"One more step towards victory." *"This is not a personal offense." Movement *"I regret nothing." *"I live to serve now." *"Is that her ball I see from afar?" *"Sacrifices are necessary." Taunts *"Death is not eternal here." *"Statistically, you have a 0% chance of getting my attention." *"This was not luck. It was... Calculated." *"You might be a legend, but you are out of my league." *"How to please me? Let yourself die." *"I will show no mercy, master." when near an enemy Viktor *"You cannot fool me. You remember about me." ''when near Orianna '''Jokes' *"If you swallowed these bolts, you would be... Screwed." *"Good thing he made me immune to mag-blblblblblbl" *"If you were a plank, I would nail you." near a female character *"Are you a magnet? Because I am attac-blblblblblblbl" near a female character *"You could not make a good hook if you were writing a song." when near Blitzcrank *"Urgot to be kidding me. Hahahahahaha." when near Urgot *"42? You mean the amount of times I will kill you today." when near Heimerdinger Co-op vs. AI responses Match start *"New challengers? You mean challenged people." Player team victory *"Are they going to leave now? Hurray." Player team defeat *"Do you need help uninstalling?" Category:Custom champions